Krone Guard
Krone Guards are an enemy in TimeShift. Appearance: Soldier wearing angular green full body armor over blue uniform. Health: Normal: 180 Heavy: 250 Primary Weapon: KM 2103 Karbine (Karbine Bullets: 4.5% damage) (Grenade Launcher: 51% damage) All Weapons Used: KM 2103 Karbine (Karbine Bullets: 4.5% damage) (Grenade Launcher: 51% damage) ShatterGun (30% damage) ThunderBolt Crossbow (16.67% damage) E.M.F. Cannon (8.3% damage) (Heavy Krone Guards only) Echo Rifle (50% damage) (rare) Bloodhound Rocket Launcher (100% damage) (rare) Hell-Fire Submachine Gun (Fire Bullets: 4.5% damage) (rare) (Flamethrower: 12.5% damage) Other Attacks: Melee Strike (65% damage) Clutch Grenade (75% damage) DESCRIPTION: Krone Guards first appear on the game's 7th level, and will be the main enemies you'll face for the rest of the game. The standard infantry soldiers of the Krone Magistrate's military, Krone Guards are tougher, better trained, and better equipped than the Krone Police enemies you fought in the game's first 6 missions They can survive more damage than Krone Police, and get even tougher as the game progresses. Later in the game, Krone Guards are tough enough to survive a full Shattergun blast or a direct hit from the KM 2103 Karbine's grenade launcher. They can even take an entire clip of KM 2103 Karbine fire and keep coming, unless you shoot them at close range or in the head. These tougher Krone Guards can be distinguished by thicker, more angular chest armor with tubes running into it, and thigh armor pads. They begin to appear in Mission 12: Road Trip, and are your primary opponents in the later levels. They are also the only Krone Guards equipped with E.M.F. Cannons, although they can come equipped with all other weapons as well. BEHAVIOR: Krone Guards are much better equipped than Krone Police. Although they still mainly carry KM 2103 Karbines and occasionally Shatterguns, they also often can be found equipped with powerful ThunderBolt crossbows and E.M.F. Cannons. You'll also often encounter Krone Guard snipers equipped with Echo Rifles, and the occasional Krone Guard equipped with a Bloodhound rocket launcher (S.S.A.M. will usually warn you when a Krone Guard with a rocket launcher is about to appear, so watch out because they can kill you with a single hit.) A single Krone Guard in Level 23: En Route is armed with a Hell-Fire, but otherwise Krone Guards do not carry Hell-Fires. Unlike Krone Police, Krone Guards often use the secondary fire on their KM 2103 Karbines to launch grenades at you. Like Krone Police, they also use the standard infantry tactics of taking cover, firing from cover, moving from cover to cover, flanking your position, tossing clutch grenades, and aggressively advancing past your cover area. KILL STRATEGY: Because Krone Guards can take more damage than Krone Police, you'll probably want to upgrade to heavier weapons when fighting them. The KM 2103 Karbine and Shattergun initially work alright against them, but you'll want to start fighting them with the ThunderBolt, E.M.F. Cannon, or Hell-Fire submachine gun as soon as possible. At long range, the best way to deal with Krone Guards is to snipe them from cover with the ThunderBolt crossbow. At close-to-medium range, it's best to blow them up with E.M.F. Cannon fire or set them alight with the Hell-Fire's incendiary rounds. Category:Enemies